dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Robelu
is Demon God Demigra's secretary. Appearance Robelu is an attractive pale faced demon with red eyes and long black hair who wields a staff that she uses for offense. Personality She has a habit of gloating about how smart she is. When Xeno Pan comments on how pretty she is, Robelu blushes from the compliment. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark King Mechikabura Saga In the game opening, Demigra invades the Time Nest along with his secretary Robelu using the Shirogame fortress as the members of the Time Patrol stand together opposing him. When Xeno Goku fires a Kamehameha towards Demigra, Robelu steps forward and blocks it to protect her boss. In the manga, Demigra commends his henchmen, Chamel and Robelu, after being told that the Time Patrol have taken their bait and headed to Age 790 to sort out another timeline discrepancy. The trio then head to the same time and place and assist the Time Patrol in their battle against the Demon Gods, Fin and the mind controlled Dragon Team. When Dabura attacks everyone with a powerful energy attack, Robelu uses her magic to reverse it, sending it back at Dabura and cutting him across the shoulder. She then intervenes in Xeno Gohan's conflict by putting the mind controlled Pan and Videl to sleep by tapping them on the head with her wand. Robelu tells Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta to fuse and upon the pair doing so, she tells Xeno Gogeta that he must first defeat Omega Shenron as they require the Dragon Balls in order to defeat Mechikabura. Soon after she offers to unlock Gohan's potential so that he can help Xeno Gogeta in battle against Fin. Holding up a single screw, she uses her magic abilities to summon up components that build together to create a complete Blutz Wave Generator. Firing it directly at Gohan he begins his transformation into a Great Ape. At this point, Robelu goes off to gather the remaining Dragon Balls since Omega Shenron had been destroyed by Fin and by not being in the same area as the others, avoided being caught up in Chronoa's time freeze technique. When Gravy goes to attack everyone in the area, Robelu uses her defensive magic to protect everyone. Chamel then uses his magic to teleport everyone back to Demigra's lair where Robelu shows everyone the Dragon Balls she had collected. While Demigra uses his magic to restore the Dragon Balls, he tells the Time Patrol to follow Robelu's intructions. Robelu uses her magic to give Xeno Pan a new outfit and changes Xeno Trunks's sword into a key to use on the six Hell Gate's. Robelu heads through the Green Hell Gate that is being defended by Putine and the Demon Realm Soldiers. Robelu uses her magic to suspend the soldiers in mid air and when one of them calls out Robelu for being a traitor, she reminds him that it is Putine who is the traitor as she was once an underling of Demigra's. She proceeds to use the Time Rail technique to send the horde of soldiers into Putine which causes a large explosion on impact. Having succeeded she returns to the hideout and shortly after announces that the first step of their plan is finished before saying that the next step will begin once everyone has recovered. However this second step was completed soon afterwards thanks to Xeno Trunks freeing Chronoa from her mind control. She is then suddenly struck by a mass of dark energy belonging to Mechikabura. Sometime later after recovering, Robelu, Chamel and the Time Patrol travel through a rift to the ruined Time Nest to assist Xeno Trunks and Chronoa in the final battle against Mechikabura. After achieving victory and the Time Nest is restored. Robelu and Chamel begin to form cracks on their body and Demigra has them retreat for the time being. Power ;Game Robelu is able to use her magic to reverse an attack back at Dabura in the second version of his Demon God form, shocking Xeno Vegeta. She later uses her magic powers to defeat Putine in her advanced Demon God form along with a horde of Demon Realm Soldiers at the same time. ;Video Games Robelu is able to deflect a Kamehameha from Xeno Goku meant for Demon God Demigra. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Time Rail' - Robelu summons several circular space-time ruptures to reverse the movements of an attack or person. *'Time Gathering Repairing Magic' - Used to repair the Blutz Wave Generator. *'Time Create' - Magic of time-assembling formation. *'Lock-On Chains' *'Sleep Infliction' - Robelu taps the opponent on the head, putting them to sleep. *'Elegance Bolt' - Robelu's special attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Weapon Transformation' - Robelu was able to transform Xeno Trunks' sword into the Key Sword. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: TBA Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Robelu vs. Dabura (Demon God; second version) *Robelu vs. Demon Realm Soldiers and Putine (Demon God; second version) *Robelu, Chamel (Demon God), Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Goten (Super Saiyan) and Xeno Pan vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) Trivia *Robelu's name comes from , continuing the sauce-themed naming of many of Demigra's associates. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Robert Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Witches/Wizards